istariafandomcom-20200215-history
ARoP13 - Gate of Embers: Ellean's Story Part Two
Information You've gotten the star chart that you needed. Now the problem is one that only something with knowledge of dimensional space can help you with. Steps #A dimensional dilemma...The one who can solve such a problem fastest is probably Jynasix. (Back to Tazoon!) #Jynasix is not impressed that you asked a gnome for help. In fact, he seems quite offended. You're going to need to talk him into helping you now. be persistent, keep talking to him until he gives in and agrees to help. #You are wearing him down it seems. Keep talking! (Bug him four times.) #Seek out the teacher who Jynasix considers to be the "Master of Magic", your trainer in Primal Magic, Grizelian. He can be found in Chiconis. (You should know where he is...if not, he's in one of the wings off the floating lair in the center of town.) Quest Text Jendre tells you, 'You have probably learned some things from him already, Jynasix is widely known as the one person in all the realm who understands dimensional portals best.' Jynasix tells you, 'Ah, , I have heard... interesting things about you. Is it true that you have been running errands for a gnome? I hope that whatever you wish of me will not involve such a... demeaning activity. Well out with it, I do not have all day. What do you need?' Jynasix tells you, 'A star chart, hmm, and information about the other realms? You are following in the footsteps of Ellean? Hah! Do not be surprised that I know of this. How do you think he came by the information he needed to open the portal? True, I did not know why he needed my help, he would not say, but when I heard of the Council's return, and my ears caught the rumors of other dimensions, the pieces fell into place. Now, as for you, things will be a bit ' Jynasix tells you, 'First, I am not sure about trafficking with dragons who serve as errand-runners for gnomes. Do I want to see the next generation of ancients licking the boots of our lessers? Do you think Ellean asked a biped to solve his problems? You wear the Scale I helped you to craft, but are you worthy of it? Hmmph! Asking a gnome for help.' Jynasix tells you, 'Leave now, you are blocking my sunlight.' Jynasix tells you, 'Sigh.' Jynasix tells you, 'My, my, persistent, aren't we? I do not wish to speak to gnome-loving dragons.' Jynasix tells you, '...' Jynasix tells you, 'Well at least this proves that you have some spine. Or perhaps you are just being stubborn.' Jynasix tells you, 'Perhaps I have misjudged you, . Clearly you are more determined than I thought. Perhaps I can overlook this... gnome... incident. Now, let us get down to business.' Jynasix tells you, 'Technically, the Gate of Embers does not need to be opened, but simply attuned. Unlike the many portals scattered about Istaria, ones which you use every day, however, to travel through the Gate of Embers you must attune the gate itself. The secret to this lies in the stars corresponding to the realm you wish to visit. This then, is your task.' Jynasix tells you, 'When Ellean came to me, he sought the Realm of Energy, asking of the stars and constellations associated with it. For him, it was a simple task on my part, as the realm of Energy is well known. You, however, seek the Void, the Realm of None, which appears on no known star charts as the stars of that realm give forth no light. We will need to mark them on your chart with the use of primal magic. Once the stars are revealed, you will be able to recognize the constellations of the Rift.' Jynasix tells you, 'I know of only one dragon alive who might possess the skill to craft the spell we need. Journey to Chiconis and speak there with a master of magic. Ask him to teach you a Spell of Pathfinding, and apply it to this chart.' Grizelian tells you, 'Word has reached me of your efforts, . It is good to see worthy dragons progressing through the trials. But I understand you have something unique to ask of me?' Grizelian tells you, 'A Spell of Pathfinding? To open the Gate of Embers! Obviously you are about much greater deeds than I was aware of. Tell me , why does the Council wish you to journey to the Void? Is Istaria menaced by some new horror or abomination of the Withered Aegis? If this is so, we have no time to lose! I hope you are as good at following directions as you are at killing our foes, now listen closely.' Rewards Category:Quests